Through Cold Fire And Iron
by fallen-wolfborn
Summary: It is six months since the Promised Day. Amestris is under attack from an advanced and ruthless enemy. Strangers are watching over Central. And the only people who can save the world from enslavement, are wasting away in a Drachman prison. EDWIN ROYAI.
1. AN

This is fallen-wolfborn and I'm asking for two OCs for me to write into my REWRITE of Cold Fire And Iron. This will instead be based on the Brotherhood timeline instead of the 2003 anime. So if you want in give me good in detail stuff please.

Copy and review. If you actually want to help write this crazy idea, PM me. And if you're going to write a 'Lightning Alchemist' make it good.

Name:

Title:

Age/DOB:

Birthplace:

History:

Involvement in the Ishvalan War/The Promised Day(if any):

How they became alchemists/soldiers:

Thoughts on the Elric Brothers:

Likes:

Dislikes:

If you reply to this, thank you. I look forward to the fluff, bring it on!


	2. Geist Abend

Geist Abend (Ghost Evening)

Three Months After The Promised Day Incident

The cell was cold. Unnaturally cold. Alphonse drew himself into a ball about himself, only breathing when his damaged and battered body could handle it. The silence was killing what little hope he had left. Only moments before the air had been filled with screams as the Drachmans cut down another group of prisoners with heavy machine gun fire. He nearly vomited at the sound of the corpses wet with blood hitting the stone floor of the courtyard outside.

They had been captured two days ago by a Drachman patrol near to the border with Aerugo. Without Ed's easy access to alchemy, they couldn't do much about it. It was stupid and Alphonse knew it. They had been looking for a way to bring back Ed's alchemy across the country for a year and had caused a lot of trouble with the Drachman Government. The Premier had gone as far as to send the Nostal, the Drachman Secret Police after them.

But they had been captured and dumped in some forsaken frozen hellhole outside the city limits of the capital Moskvi. Alphonse didn't know where Ed was and was getting increasingly worried. He had been carted off by the guards about an hour ago for 'treatment'. Alphonse didn't trust them when they said they just wanted to help Ed. He was not some little kid. He had a pretty good idea of what they could have done to Ed. The lack of screaming didn't help either. Ed had an unnatural pain threshold.

He tried not to think of Mei and Winry back home, worrying about the two of them, about all their friends waiting for them back in Central or Rush Valley or even Teacher in Dublith. She was going to kill them when she found out ... if they survived. The sound of footsteps and the squeak of gurney wheels snapped him out of his trance. He gulped as they stopped outside his cell. The sound of the key turning in the lock seemed to last an eternity as the frozen bolt was snapped back and the door swung open, only for a moment.

The bruised body of Edward Elric was thrown into the cell and landed with a sick thud. Al couldn't move until the door was closed again, but his first look over Ed's form confirmed his suspicions. There were burn marks around the base of his neck, where a soldering iron had been applied to his skin. Lacerations and small cuts covered his bare torso, where dark, ugly bruises were already forming. Several of his toes were bent unnaturally, suggesting fractures and breaks.

Tears of horror began to run down Alphonse's face, and he leapt to Edwards's side, supporting his head as Ed's eyes fluttered open and he coughed weakly through cracked lips, spitting up blood. His mouth moved, but no words came out. Alphonse leaned in closer to hear what his brother was saying. Al heard nine distinct words which brought a desperate smile to his face. They took my arm but they didn't take me. Al began to weep, cradling his brother against his chest, who was clutching the new stump of his right arm.

The Drachman guard whistled cheerfully as he wheeled the cloth covered gurney towards the morgue again. It was a trying psychological experience for anyone to be interrogated because they happened in the morgue next to the bodies of their comrades. He suddenly felt the craving for a smoke and left the gurney against the side of the hall. The corridor was void of life, save for a small clicking noise. The click of six inch stiletto heels. An elegant gloved hand pulled away the sheet, revealing the arm of one Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

The owner of the gloved hand smirked. "This is Equivalent Exchange I believe, Mr Elric."

1010101

Three Months Later

Colonel Roy Mustang gazed out the window at the glittering lights of Central, which twinkled like a wave of stars in his dark eyes. He slouched further down on the chair and set his feet up on the window sill. The night hung like a heat haze over the city, smothering the populace in a blanket of warmth. It was a very warm summer. He straightened up and glanced around into the office. Jean Havoc sat snoring at his desk, cigarette behind his ear.

Breda and Falman were playing blackjack beside the first window, while Fuery was desperately trying and failing to get through Mustang's last pile of paperwork. _Ah, delegation at its finest. _Finally, Riza Hawkeye sat quietly at her desk with a thick hardback book in her hand, with Black Hayate sleeping soundly on her lap and her stroking him behind the ear.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering at how quiet things had gotten after the Elric Brothers had saved the whole nation from Father and the Homunculi at the Promised Day. There had been no activity from Scar, no expected rising in the East and no crazy murdering psychos like Chopper or the Slicer Brothers to occupy his time. Psiren had been sighted near South City, but that was hardly his concern. He had to admit, the midget and his younger brother had been fun to keep around, especially since he rose to whatever insult Roy poked at him. _Good times._

Several buildings away, a figure watched him. The dark cloak was wrapped around him and kept the temperature well above normal, but no discomfort was shown. Through a pair of battered binoculars, he watched as Mustang left his office and the view. He grinned with anticipation. "There you are Zippo." He tapped a button on a wrist device and spoke into it. "Target obtained. Shall I begin surveillance? Over."

Another voice crackled back. **"Maintain surveillance. Do not move from position until code is given. Over."**

"Eyes are on fire. Roger that. Over and out." The receiver went offline and the figure resumed watching. His eyes picked up the movement of another silhouette moving towards the window of the staff office. He sighed and shook his head. "Revanovich. What are you doing here?"

1010101

Edward Elric was wary. Not the least obvious of statements to those who knew him, but he had reason to be. He and Al were under constant watch by the guards at Stryverok Camp, because of an incident in the exercise yard between him and another inmate, Yuri Pavlov. During which, Ed had put Yuri through the wall of the cell block for some perceived slight about his height, as per usual. The inmates had learned very quickly that you didn't insult the Elric Brothers.

For Amestrians, they were hardy and tough. They were also voted to be criminally insane. The eldest, Edward, was missing his right arm and his left leg was replaced by what seemed to be some of the most durable automail on the planet. He was about six foot tall, which was quite short by Drachman standards and had long blonde hair in a ponytail going down to his shoulders. His face was handsome and he had some thin golden stubble on his chin and jawline. His eyes were what freaked out several of the toughest inmates though. Deep golden orbs, which sent many older hardened criminals whimpering about the 'Curse of Xerxes' to the guards.

His brother Alphonse on the other hand, was something of an enigma to the inmates. He was quiet and reserved, not really doing much other than work and talk with his brother. That was what confused people at Stryverok. He was quiet. Too quiet for a man of his young age. His hair was shorter than Edward's but he was taller at about six foot three. His face was clean shaven and seemingly always smiling softly. His eyes were the same deep gold as his brother's but an onlooker couldn't help but notice a calmness that seemed to radiate from them and permeate the area. So different from his brother's which seemed to burn with an inner fire.

The prison yard was mostly empty, save for a few lingering guards and shivering prisoners gathered around a burning oil drum. Edward and Alphonse always stayed out of the way, not moving into any disputes or arguments, unless Edward was provoked. Al shivered under his winter coat, while Ed's eyes darted around the yard, analyzing the guard patterns for any break in their defences. He had been trying to escape for just under a month now, ever since his recovery from the amputation.

The sun was beginning to set, bathing the courtyard in a glare of orange. The two Elrics turned to each other and nodded, before heading back inside to their cell. It would be easier to gather intelligence in the morning. The cell was practically bare, save for a bunk bed and a table and chair. On the wall was written in Amestrian: "The Elrics were here 3/7/21." Ed was bored two days after his full recovery and decided to leave their mark.

Al sneezed as the dropping temperatures began to get to him. Edward's face was continually wincing with the pain of his automail adjusting to the cold. The quiet was beginning to set in for the night, which always had an effect on him. Having been on the move across Amestris for most of his teenage life, he had grown used to noise. It was too quiet around here. Or it was. The force of a large explosion shook the cell and its two inhabitants from their stupor.

The sound of massed gunfire ripped through the prison block, making Edward's eyes light up with fire. Then as soon as it had begun, the fire stopped. Both brothers looked out through the bars into the courtyard. A line of dishevelled Drachman soldiers was bowed on the ground, hands behind their heads. The only sound was that of crisp footsteps. The brothers could only see the feet of the invaders, encased in hardened black leather boots. A monotone voice came across the silent courtyard.

"**Objective complete ma'am. Confirmed kills: 60. Casualties: 34. POWs: 21. What are your orders ma'am?"**

A pair of heeled boots came across their field of vision, followed by what seemed to be a large suit of armour. A strong feminine laugh rang across the courtyard. "What are the composition of POWs, commander? You know we can't let them live." That chilled Edward to the bone.

"**Nostal Operatives: 6. Drachman Prison Service: 15. What are your orders ma'am?"**

"There are survivors of the little bear's pack here? Well we can't have that can we? Neutralize them. Chloroform the guards. Leave no evidence we were here." Six shots rang out and Ed growled at the needless deaths that this woman ordered. The other guards soon fell to the floor unconscious. "Spread out. Search every cell. I want them found now!"

"**Understood ma'am."**

Another voice came across, seemingly amused. "Are you sure they're here? It wouldn't be the first time you've got this wrong, your Majesty." A resounding clang meet Edward's ears as the woman smashed the armour with something blunt.

"Call me that again Obsidian, and I'll give you to Miss Simone." The female voice broached no argument.

"I'll behave Whiplash." There was actual fear present in the man's voice.

A shiver spread down Edward's back. He knew this couldn't be good.


	3. Edelweiss

Edelweiss (Noble White)

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was a well-trained sniper of the Amestrian military. This was an understatement in the highest degree, she was the best sniper in Amestris. She had served in Ishval during the war, in Central during the time of the Promised Day Incident and was assigned to the Flame Alchemist, General Roy Mustang, a highly decorated veteran of the same conflicts. Being what she was, she had trained her hearing down to the best of what a human can detect.

The sound that made her draw her first pistol, putting the entire office on alert, was not something she had heard before. It was an engine, many dozens of engines coming from the ... north she thought. North and ... above? She thought her mind must have been playing tricks on her. Then she heard it from outside, a haunting melody floating on the air. The violinist was obviously a master at his or her craft; the strings and bow were like smooth oil over water, obviously unmixable but still gliding over each other.

The entire office stood entranced and Mustang came out of his office, looking bewildered and a little concerned. The look in his eyes said it all. The sound of the violin seemed to fade away for a moment and then suddenly shot into a high crescendo. Then the screaming started. The occupants of the office shook with the floor beneath them as the earth trembled from the force of many impacts and explosions. Falman stumbled towards the now shattered windows and gasped in horror at the sight.

Central was burning. Clouds of black acrid smoke were now rising from the wrecks of houses as their inhabitants burned inside them. Riza and Mustang rushed to the window and through the gaps in the smoke could see the outlines of large zeppelins cutting through the sky. A tear fell down Roy's cheek as flames licked up the side of the headquarters. Central was burning.

The watcher on the rooftop paced back and forward impatiently. He scrambled as the radio crackled. **"Target force codename Fulcrum has encroached onto city territory. As per the Castle Directive you are now authorized to take action. Good luck King's Knight. Over and out."**

The watcher whooped, pulling his goggles over his eyes and pulling his shotgun from his back, he leapt off the roof into the smoky blackness below.

1010101

Edward paced across the cell, listening anxiously as the footsteps came closer to the cell in which he and Al were kept. That madwoman and her entourage had smashed all resistance inside the prison block, the guards not standing a chance against whatever weapons her soldiers were using. The footsteps suddenly stopped and Ed shivered involuntarily as a smooth voice sounded outside his cell, "They're in here Whiplash, unless my nose is wrong."

"Well what about that time outside Innistrad when she told us ...CLANG! Ow!" Al winced as the speaker had been hit hard with what sounded like a hammer.

"Obsidian, do keep your opinions to yourself before I find myself needing a fresh human spleen." Ed snickered despite himself, her threat sounded pretty bizarre. It was a refreshing feeling to actually find something to laugh at. "Would someone get this flimsy tin foil door out of my way?" Ed and Al looked in horror at the door as incredibly powerful hands ripped the cell door off its hinges and it crashed to the floor, throwing up some dust.

A single woman stepped into the cell and Ed nearly felt his knees go weak. She was tall with a pale aristocratic face, dark hair and sharp green eyes. On her right cheek bone was tattooed an old fleur-de-lys in black, a real detailed work of art. Ed saw the heeled leather boots topped with a black body glove and covered by a long black greatcoat. Her eyes seemed to measure Edward were he stood and she regarded him as if he was something not seen in high society.

The second figure to come through was encased in a large suit of black plate armour that put Ed in mind of Alphonse. Al in question actually shivered when he saw the giant in the doorway. His face was smooth and his eyes were kind, his fair hair cut quite short with a spiked fringe. A single deep scar ran across his jaw, though Ed was still taking in his size. The man was easily as tall as General Olivia Armstrong, if not her brother Alex.

The last one to enter was another woman in a black body glove but she wore a large tank on her back with cables coming out of it and attached to nodes on the body glove. Her lone red plait reached to her waist and her pale blue eyes were soft, as though tired. She was shorter than Ed, but the twin blades that hung by her side were a plain warning: mess with me, meet my steel. On her shoulder was the thing that drew Ed's attention most. Three red concentric circles around a black Flamel cross.

The giant looked down at Ed and Al with a small smile. "Are you the Elric Brothers of Amestris?"

Ed almost perceivably nodded. A little spark inside of him was telling him to go along with this woman and her entourage, but he crushed it quickly. The woman blinked in surprise and allowed a small smile. "So what if we are?" The smile was gone as her eyebrow rose.

"Not very polite Mr Elric, I suggest you work on your manners." Al shuddered as her voice cut through him like a knife. "Especially with people wasting valuable resources to acquire your person. My name is Franziska Von Karma, the Whiplash Alchemist. It would probably be in your interests to come with me."

Ed smirked. "Yeah, I can see how that would turn out. Only problem is, Drachma's grown on me over the years. Like a parasitic fungus. So I won't be going with you, old lady." The giant stepped out of the cell as Franziska's eyebrow twitched. The red head froze solid.

"Care to repeat that Mr Elric? I didn't quite catch you there."

Alphonse stood up quickly, "He didn't say anything at all! Nope, nothing was said by him!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously as a single drop of sweat ran down his face.

"She heard me Al. She's a wrinkly old geriatric and-" Edward was cut off by the size five stiletto heel slamming into his face from Franziska's roundhouse kick.

1010101

Around twenty miles away from Central, lay the sleepy town of Xenotime. Daniel Richardson stepped slowly down the cobble stones, enjoying the warmth of the night air. It had been a while since he had last been back in his hometown. His short brown hair clung to his brow, his hazel eyes fixed on the road in front of him. People drifted by around him, not knowing that if he wished to, though he never would, he could make them each die an excruciatingly painful death. But the good Doctor was always calm and considerate, even as a State Alchemist.

He stopped outside one of the local bars and stepped in through the open door. The bar was relatively empty, there were only about half a dozen people inside. He walked across to the counter and sat down. "A glass of red please." The barman nodded curtly and poured a glass of sparkling red wine. He took it and was about to drink when the door snapped open on its hinges and a tall dark haired teenager strode in. And the scowl on his face was plain to see.

Jake Thorns was in a really bad mood. He cursed to himself over and over again. "Stupid landlord, running me out of stupid cheap apartment. Should've fried him for being annoying." He sat himself down on a chair near the bar, which consequently snapped on a bad leg, making him hit his head hard on the table and fall back to the floor with a yelp. He saw the young man at the bar rush over with a pen in his hand. "Great, a lawyer."Then the man smiled.

"There's something you don't see every day. Heterochromia; interesting." Jake's eyes were green and blue, sparkling in the light of the table lamp. The man opened the pen. "Hang on, won't take a second." Then he felt it scratch against his head. This guy was insane. Then he noticed a familiar pattern in the scratching.

"A transmutation circle?" There was a quick flash of light and the ache in his forehead vanished. "Whoa man, are you trying to kill me? That was human transmutation!" The good doctor smiled good-naturedly.

"In only a limited form. The alchemy just accelerated clotting and collagen regeneration. It also alters the brain chemistry so it releases more adrenaline to dull the pain. It's less alchemy, more alkahestry and a little bit of magic." Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously it's basically an advanced alchemical pain reliever and coagulant. You'll be fine in ... two hours."

Jake nodded and grinned. "Much obliged Doc! Let me buy you another drink." The doctor smiled. The two spent some time talking, learning that Dan was just coming home after a small outbreak of influenza in West City and Thorns was trying desperately to get some money together to hold down a house in town.

Until the door creaked open again and in stepped a young woman in military dress, looking irritated. The dark brunette ponytail swept down to her shoulder blade in a narrow arc and two sea green eyes glinted dully in the low light of the room. Major Mizuri Tamanami shouted quickly at the barkeeper, "Water! Now!" and he ran a clean glass under the water. She strode over and took it off him, draining it in one. Both Dan and Jake raised their eyebrows at her and she looked coldly at them. "What? See something interesting you drunken idiots?"

"Nothing." They turned back to their drinks. She narrowed her eyes at them, they looked familiar... ah yes the Battle of Central. From what she had heard, the Medical Alchemist was a polite pacifist, whereas Lightning was a homicidal, albeit happy maniac. These were State Alchemists. Aid in the strangest places. She tapped them on the shoulders. They looked around and saw a State Alchemist's pocket watch in her hand. "Both of you follow me."

Dan looked puzzled, but decided to follow anyway. Jake smiled mischievously and chuckled, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, but of what he didn't know. They walked out the front door and Mizuri bowed to them. "Medical and Lightning, I presume?" Both nodded. "Mizuri Tamanami, White Water Alchemist. We have a problem here."

Dan offered her his hand, and she took it, shaking it. "A pleasure I'm sure."

Jake offered his hand and when she took it, she felt a jolt of static hit her. "Ow!"

He grinned sneakily. "Static attraction I see." Then he felt a blunt metal object impact on the side of his head. When the stars stopped circling his head, he looked up, dazed, and saw that she had a frying pan in her hand, and she was glaring at him.

"Hands off Sparky." He could have said something, but he now feared her wrath.

She put the pan away and took out a pair of binoculars from her coat pocket. She handed them to Dan. "Look to the south west." She pointed in the direction and he followed. He remained quiet and then gritted his teeth. He passed them to Jake, who took a quick look through them. He was confused.

"So what does that mean?" There was a red and orange glare reaching quite high in the night sky, it was unmissable and unmistakeable. Mizuri glared coldly at the sight. Many people were now looking out of their windows, asking for explanation of the spectacle.

"It means you idiot; that Central is burning." Mizuri glared at Thorns who swore under his breath and kicked a stone down the road. It hit something metallic and he looked up into the main barrel of a heavy tank gun. "What the ...?" It fired, ripping through the bar and setting it ablaze.

1010101

In East City Investigations Department, Private Maria Jane sat at her desk, desperately trying not to fall asleep. It was a beautiful evening, one for couples and friends to forever treasure. "Damn military." This had been a perfect plan at the beginning, but things had gone badly wrong. It should have been simple, follow the hot guy until he was alone and pick him up. He had to be an off duty State Alchemist walking into a recruitment centre, didn't he? She looked across the desk and lazily flicked a pencil back and forth between her index finger and thumb.

Her gaze fell across one of his damned Alchemist colleagues, the Frozen Fire Alchemist May West. Despite names being similar, Maria felt no kinship with the serious woman, who treated her like a child despite Maria being older than her. May looked up from her paperwork, her shiny green eyes meeting the soft brown of Maria's. "What do you want now Jane?" Mary froze, and glared at her colleague.

"I'm so bored my body's shutting down and you're just 'business as usual'. I hate that! And another thing, why don't you take me seriously? Call me Maria for once. It is my name you know."

May West smirked. She loved annoying the ditzy Private. "Maybe when you grow up and stop drooling over the thought of Roy Mustang."

Maria was speechless, and also very happy. The thought of the handsome Flame Alchemist made her sigh dreamily and then scowl as she realised she'd been caught. "How do you know it's him?"

May smiled slyly. "You mean apart from the giant photo on your desk, the illegal breaking into his records last week and the incident with the vodka at last year's Christmas party?"

Maria laughed a quietly and grinned. "Point taken. Well played." She absent-mindedly glanced out the window. Then she gaped. Over the horizon there was an orangey-red glow and a cloud of black smoke hanging in the sky. May followed her look. Then she swore loudly in some language that Maria didn't understand and leapt up towards the window. "Central's burning! Oh my God!"

May looked down in the street and swore again in Ishvalan as the beat of marching boots came up the main avenue towards the Military HQ. One of the black-armoured soldiers looked up at her and Jane in the window and broke rank, sunlight reflecting off the orange eyepieces of his helmet. May pulled Jane away from the window as bullets ripped through the window.

1010101

Charlotte coughed through the black smoke as fire raged in Central Train Station. She ran out through the entrance, rifle clutched in her hands as she breathed in fresher air. She opened her watering eyes to see only red and orange. She wiped away the tears to see that the street was in flames and that civilians were running down the street in absolute panic. They seemed to be running from something coming down the road.

That's when a hail of rounds came down the street, ripping through people like airborne knives and cutting them down with screams of pain and death. Charlotte reacted to the unseen enemy, crouching around the corner of the stairway, receiving good cover from the street. She counted over again in her head the marksmanship lessons given by Lieutenant Hawkeye, her training officer.

Acquire, line, allow drift, fire. It was a mantra she repeated like a prayer. She breathed in and swung around the cover, acquiring her first target. He was about five foot ten in black Kevlar and fabric, with a domed helmet and connected red eye pieces and gas mask with a long black tube leading to the torso.

The gun wasn't any rifle like she'd ever seen. He gripped it with two hands and above the handles were a black box-like metal body with a bullpup underslung magazine with the iron sights on top. She lined up with his torso and pulled the trigger.

The shot seemed to impact on a shield of some description, which rippled yellow as the target stumbled backwards, the rest of the advancing column halting, as if not expecting the resistance. Lotte lined up again and this time the helmet shattered with a metallic crack and a spray of dark gore flew skyward. Charlotte whooped happily, and then ducked again sheepishly as the street erupted in a storm of iron rain.


	4. Kaltes Feuer Und Eisen

Kaltes Feuer Und Eisen (Cold Fire and Iron)

Roy stared despondently through the alchemy-proof cage that once covered the now shattered windows. Flames now licked around the window as the city before him burned. The sounds of gunfire ripped through the streets and artillery fell in and around the HQ. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the sad eyes of Riza Hawkeye locking with his own. He steeled himself and stood up, sighing deeply.

He clicked his fingers, directing his alchemy at the encroaching flames. His eyes widened when they did not extinguish. He clicked them frantically and there was no reaction other than a flicker. Falman looked incredibly nervous as he said, "Uh, sir? What's the problem?"

Mustang coughed into his throat. "I don't know." He clicked his fingers again and growled with frustration. "It must be a chemical flame. Some chemical combustive that I've never come into contact with before. Something new. Either way the alchemy isn't having an effect on it." He clicked his fingers once again. "Nope. Absolutely nothing!" He screamed in anger as he kicked a chair across the office. He sank to his knees as the flames started to leech into the room.

"I've failed them... all of them." Small tears started to drip down Mustang's face and fall onto the carpet. The sight of seeing their fearless commanding officer cowed like this struck them into silence. Except Hawkeye. She pulled Mustang up onto his feet and turned him to face her. Wet grey eyes met brilliant blue.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to snap you out of this." With that she kissed him. Roy's eyes widened with shock as he felt her soft lips against his. A fire, momentarily extinguished, was set ablaze in a conflagration inside him. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes again. She smiled at the blush and shock on his face. "I apologise for the deception Colonel, but if we are going to die here then you should know. I love -"

A sound of something hitting metal snapped the whole room's rapt attention to the window sill. A black armoured hand was gripping the cage and crackling with alchemic power. The owner of the hand yanked on the cage and twenty pounds of welded steel ripped off the supports, leaving the window open to the world. The cage was thrown inside.

A single figure moved into the room. The armour plate covered his entire body from the neck down and was covered in turn by a long black leather trench coat with a black metal cross with silver edges pinned to the left breast pocket. His back was to the team, as he removed his helmet and picked up the cage. His hand crackled with alchemic energy as the cage became a small cube of metal. There was a tearing sound as he took a bite out of the cube. He then spat it out quickly. "Nope, that was still terrible."

He replaced his helmet and turned back around, revealing the ornately carved skull on the helmet. He cocked his head at the stunned group. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

1010101

Lt. Commander Kaidar Lyasan of the 2nd Amestrian Tank Division lounged on the warm plating of his H39 Anti-Vehicle Tank _'Hammer of the Valley'_ as the sun began to set over the hills outside West City. After the Promised Day Fuhrer Grumman had installed a system of scheduled patrols throughout the countryside to enforce law and to deal with Aerogun or Drachman border disputes. So far he hadn't seen any action in his new position since the previous CO had retired three years ago, but he wasn't complaining.

He knew that Terra back home wouldn't be happy if changed while away in the service. That was what mattered to him the most. He sat up as his adjutant Corporal Bareli handed him the requisition reports from the men of Ninth Squad. He hated the paperwork but could honestly say that he preferred it over anything that could result in injury or casualties to his men.

He had barely started reading the report when the sound of gun and artillery started drifting in on the wind. Shouts of panic came from the rest of his battalion as the sound of engines and motors came from over head. Kaidar looked up to see three large zeppelins appear seemingly from nowhere heading towards West City. His eyes narrowed at the groups of armoured heavy infantry marching across the plains towards the city limits. His voice rang out clear to his men.

"Helldogs! Form up behind the Hammer and await orders to advance!"

1010101

"**Who are you calling so old her bones are fossilized you disrespectful little brat?"** Edward's head was spinning from the vicious boot that Franziska had sent into his jaw. No human should be able to kick that hard unless there was automail involved. There was no automail involved. Al didn't know whether to move to help his brother or not. He had kind of provoked her... a lot.

"Ma'am? We're running behind time a bit. Can we hurry this up before the country burns to the ground?" The redhead's words made the Whiplash Alchemist freeze. She sighed heavily.

"You are of course... correct Thaluia. I apologise for my anger. The mission takes priority." She turned to the dazed Edward. "Get on your feet Edward Elric, before I decide to make your collarbone into a tiara." Alphonse hauled his brother to his feet as quickly as possible, apologising profusely to the crazy woman.

The giant Obsidian had come back into the cell and was looking nervously at Franziska as she went on, "Perhaps the reason you aren't being cooperative Mr Elric, is that you don't have enough incentive to escape. We offer you means of escape, mode and opportunity but that's not sufficient. We can give you motive as well."

Edward swore under his breath and glared at Franziska. "Why would you do that? We heard your orders to those creeps in the jack boots. You'll kill us without remorse so what's the point in keeping two Amestrian alchemists, one severely debilitated by the amputation of his arm, alive? I won't play your game Whiplash."

Franziska stared at the young man and then broke out into laughter. It wasn't a cold laugh, but rather filled with genuine amusement. "We could have used a man like you the first time around Elric. A lot fewer people would have died. As for your arm..." Ed never saw the redhead or the giant move before they had grabbed him, but he definitely felt the burning agony as Franziska slammed an automail plug into his arm socket where the socket was still attached to his shoulder.

The scream of pain echoed through Stryverok as the sun dipped below the horizon.

1010101

Riza's pistol went off before Mustang could say a word. The chunk of accelerated metal struck the man once in the head and his neck snapped back. He did not fall to the floor. "Ow." He snapped his neck back down and shook himself off. "That was a bit rude Lieutenant Hawkeye. Do you greet all your guests like that?" The team gaped at him.

"W-who are you?" Fuery was actually shivering from anxiety, which wasn't helped by the sudden appearance of an apparently omniscient stranger.

The man coughed, as if to clear his throat. "Me? As in I? Hmm... an interesting question Kain, can I call you Kain? You wish to know me? You want the truth?" Mustang's eyes narrowed at 'truth'. "We you can't handle the truth! No-one may know me! Except my sister... dammit."

Roy Mustang came to two conclusions concerning this man. One: his dress sense was impeccable and two: he was absolutely one-hundred per cent insane. Nuttier than a truck of pistachios. Stark-raving bonkers.

"To know me, you must know the abyss that lies beyond oblivion. I have bathed in the flames of Armageddon, been tempered in lightning and wind and have defeated the darkness that tears at the souls of gods. I am Revan, the firstborn son of Truth and I am the monster that makes the demons cower." It was said with such conviction that Mustang felt a cold chill settle on his heart.

The sound of the door being kicked in startled everyone and they turned to see a veritable giant in spiked black armour smash through the door frame, carrying a pipe attached to a tank under its arm. Mustang looked to Revan, "Friend of yours?"

"If by friend you mean strategic genocidist with a taste for human flesh, then yes. Otherwise no."

The thing scanned the room until settling on Revan. **"Unknown vector detected. Terminate with extreme prejudice." **The thing cocked the large pipe and twisted the handle, unleashing huge gouts of flame that had the team ducking for cover. Until the helmeted head exploded in a small shower of blackened gore and skull matter as the armoured hulk crashed to the ground.

A second stranger walked calmly into the room, blowing the smoke off the end of his rifle as he booted the corpse in the ribs. He was tall, with short brown hair and thick stubble. Two green eyes stared out from underneath the brim of a rattan hat as he chuckled. His body, wrapped in a dirty khaki jumpsuit shook as he laughed.

"It's Showtime!"

Revan groaned and shook his head. "Aren't you meant to be driving the truck, Elrik?" A small spark of comprehension entered the man's eyes before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, guess I am."

If anyone could see Revan's grin at that point, they would have run screaming for the hills. "Well allow me to rectify that Mr Volsung." He snapped his fingers.

Elrik's body didn't move until he looked down and saw the Gate below him. He screamed as he fell through and a metallic clang was heard outside. Mustang and his team looked absolutely stunned as Revan sealed the Gate again. He turned to face them. "And as for the rest of you..."

He punched the floor, raising the section under the team rise up and slope down towards the window. Each of them yelled as they fell out of the window into the back of an Amestrian Army Transport truck. Revan sighed happily as he snapped his fingers again, opening another Gate. "Still loving that trick." He stepped through.

1010101

Another tank exploded as a bolt of lightning fried its internal circuitry, igniting the shell loaded in the barrel into a contained inferno, incinerating the crew in a ball of flame. The Lightning Alchemist grinned as the alchemy derived from the now exposed electrical mains and ambient static electricity claimed another few victims. Blood ran freely from his back where one of the invaders had caught him with a serrated blade, but he barely noticed.

Mizuri was in an element all of her own, the water pouring from the burst bar pipes engulfing any single hostile that came near her. The waterspout would then direct up into the air or into a building, smashing them into a hard surface, usually enough to kill them. Her head was starting to hurt from the club that one of them had hit her with a few moments beforehand.

Dan was surprisingly not injured in any way, and he spent most of the fight dodging or blocking lunges and strikes from some of the enemies in lighter armour who had come at him with blades, bayonets or cudgels. He had been lucky to avoid injuring anyone and avoiding damage to himself but he was agile and flexible in his light coat, although he had caved the first attacker's nose in with a palm strike, knocking him unconscious.

Despite the obvious superiority of the alchemist's tactics and fighting skills, odds of fifty to one, almost three score men for each of them, were starting to tell as they were forced backwards into the alleyways of Xenotime. The alchemy seemed to be the only thing keeping them alive. Mizuri's mind was working overtime on many questions. The main one was though, why were these soldiers only killing civilians? They could have just shot her and the others and left it at that but they sent in CQC to attack State Alchemists. It was suicide.

They were eventually backed into a dead end where an increasing amount of black armoured soldiers advanced towards them, but stayed out of the range of their alchemy. Dan was nervous as he saw taller armoured figures moving from the back of the crowd towards the front through a parting pathway of men.

Three of them approached each wearing the same armour and standing about six foot ten. Each of them carried a large tank on their back connected by piping to a cylinder with a wide open-ended cylinder at the end. **"Hostile vector detected. Designation: Flamel. Reaction: Terminate with extreme prejudice." **Each of them pumped a tube once and stood statue still. **"Commencing cleansing in three seco-"**

The one speaking was cut off when he suddenly felt a sharp blade sticking out of the front of his torso. He collapsed to the ground, wheezing as viscous black blood spurted onto the ground. The owner of the rapier withdrew the blade as the other two giants stood motionless, as if turned to stone. The rapier was brought through the second one, impaling through where the heart should be. The third was swiftly beheaded before the second one touched the ground.

The swordsman spat onto the corpses of the three heavies, before turning and bowing graciously to the three stunned alchemists. "I apologize for the conduct of these monsters. I did not give the orders to carry out any offensive yet they took it upon themselves. If you would be so kind as to come with us, before you suffer any more harm."

The State Alchemists stood silently, stunned at the appearance of this man who looked to be in his early fifties, with greying military cut hair and a large knife wound on his face. Two pale blue eyes scrutinized them with what seemed like mild interest. "However, you have caused numerous problematic casualties for my assigned platoons so I must know... how did you survive?"

Jake held a thumbs-up. "No problem old man, we're alchemists it's what we do!" Dan sweatdropped while Mizuri slammed a dustbin lid into his skull, making a head-shaped dent.

"**Shut up before I beat you into the ground Sparky!"** Her voice sounded absolutely terrifying to the younger man, who whimpered slightly.

The older man's eyes grew bored and cold. "Ah I see. You are nothing of consequence then. Flamel spawn and nothing more, no matter how many of my Bonded you managed to defeat. Just Flamel spawn trash. It is mere luck that these Purge Troopers are not my soldiers then."

"My name is Von Hark. I am a soldier. Remember that for as long as you live, however short that may be." He turned to his troops, who all snapped to attention as he turned.

"Hear my command Bonded infantry. Remove these Flamel spawn from my sight and incarcerate them for transport to Apex." The three alchemists struggled immensely, but were soon overwhelmed.

1010101

"We need reinforcements now dammit!" May screamed into the radio transceiver as Maria fired her pistol over the desk top at anything that moved into the office. They had been under siege for at least two hours with no sign of any other friendlies in the HQ. What's worse was that they were low on ammo and cover.

"Screw the reinforcements! We need freaking artillery or something!" May ignored Maria and instead kept messing with the radio, trying to get some sort of response from it. Last communication in the city had been cut off about ten minutes before.

A section of black armoured troops attempted to enter before falling victim silently to a shower of buckshot which ripped the doorframe open into the hallway. An older woman in smart military dress and black hair walked in carrying a new model shotgun. "Major Candice Holloway, 6th Amestrian Infantry. Come on ladies, you're under my command now."

May and Maria stared disbelievingly at their officer's sudden appearance.

1010101

Ed groaned in pain as he was laid back onto his bed by the giant and the redhead. Franziska was smirking sadistically as he was in actual agony. "My bodyguards here are Queen's Knight, Thaluia Arhain, formerly of the Amestris Liberation Front. The big guy here is Queen's Rook, Codename Obsidian, formerly of the Grand Army of Truth. We're here to bring you back to where you belong Mr Elric."

Ed's golden eyes were still drawn to the newly attached automail. It was supremely crafted and deceptively light for steel and iron. On the back of the hand was stamped a Flamel Cross inside two concentric circles, the same symbol on Thaluia's shoulder plate.

"I see you appreciate the new equipment Mr Elric. No need for gratitude. I need you at your fighting best. After all there is a war on." Ed's eyes suddenly focused and hardened. Al looked confused.

"W-What do you mean? Drachma and Amestris have always had trouble but... we would have heard something about a war from the guards or ..." Al seemed to sink into himself at this.

"There is no petty territorial dispute here Alphonse Elric. Drachma has nothing to do with this. Humanity is at war against an enemy more dangerous than any other, barring itself of course. In your homeland cities are burning as we speak, burning as an army of monsters butchers its way through the population. You are needed to put a stop to this, both of you."

Ed sat up, ignoring the screaming of his shoulder nerves. "Who is doing this? Who are you?" His golden orbs were burning with an inner flame, making him look intimidating. He looked for any sign of deception on her face and found none.

Franziska shook her head. "It is not nearly as simple as that. The enemy are monsters and as for me well...," she smirked, "I am merely a concerned citizen with a sense of patriotism. Make no mistake, without you two Amestris will burn and millions will be killed. Are you willing to fight ... one ... last... time?" She ground out those last words, making it sound as if she was in pain.

Edward Elric stood up and clapped his brother on the shoulder. Al looked into his eyes and nodded, absolutely convicted about their goal. Ed turned back to Franziska. He yawned and stretched, ignoring the sharp pain. "It's not as if we have anything better to do, lady. May as well cause some trouble for these so-called monsters."

Franziska smiled a soft smile as her two bodyguards chuckled. "Thank you Edward Elric." Her face hardened again as she spoke into the communicator on her wrist. "This is Queen. The Castle Directive is in effect. Secure all possible civilians. Destroy any Echelon forces that stand in your way. Begin Operation Cold Fire and Iron. Queen out."

She switched to another channel. "Queen to Monarch. Do your worst. Burn their mongrel hides," there was a cheer from the radio, "oh and brother?" The radio went silent. "Good luck."

Ed and Al looked stunned at the supposedly cold woman. Al was the one to speak, "You have a brother?"

Franziska gave them a brilliant grin. "A twin brother. His name's Revan. With him and that imbecile Volsung in Central, it should be interesting to see if any of the city is standing by the time they're done with it."


	5. Der Krieg Spiele

Der Krieg Spiele (The War Game)

First Lieutenant Charlotte Evans retreated back down the street, stopping behind an alley wall for a breather. The invaders had run into some resistance towards the rear of their column it seemed, and the distraction had allowed her to get away unscathed and undetected. The remnants of the Central City Garrison were falling back to the city limits near the ruins of the now infamous Lab Five. Kang and Tet would have loved to see the old place.

Gunshots rang out from the end of the alleyway and against all natural instinct, she ran towards the sound of the gunfire. She reloaded her Machiavelli No.9 Bolt-Action Long Rifle, also known as 'The Niccolo' after the designer, with .308 AP ammo from her belt pouch and ducked beside the alley exit. Another column of invaders was advancing down the street, overrunning the Amestrian machinegun posts by bombarding them with tank fire.

She was a good shot, but not good enough to kill a tank with a Niccolo, especially not the black dozer-bladed monstrosity coming down the road towards her position. It must have been about nine foot tall and six feet wide, with a large mounted gunner as well as a main gun that looked like it could take out a battalion in a few shots. However, she could do her best.

"Acquire, line, drift, fire." The pulled shot met no force field like the previous kills and smashed the gunner's head back, definitely snapping the neck, as if the metal now ricocheting around his skull hadn't been enough to kill him. Despite the carnage that lay around her, she began to feel a sense of accomplishment rather than duty. Until she noticed that the tank was no longer moving.

The column had halted and the barrel raised and turned to face her. She froze stiff. The laceration-like shadow that descended and ripped the tank's chassis open like a can opener came from behind and above, and it was bent in the centre, like the knives she had seen Ishvalan refugees using to skin animals. The crack that accompanied it was like a gunshot in itself.

Lotte looked at where the tank-killing shot had come from and only saw the outline of a small shadow, maybe from a young teenage girl. It vanished as soon as she had laid eyes on it, but it spooked her nonetheless. She had to get out of the city. She needed to get to the train at the Supply Stock Depot on 23rd Street and 9th Avenue. The military had been stocking that place since the Promised Day.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Lt. Commander Kaidar Lyasan looked on as the invading troops began to descend on the city. He saw the incendiaries and high explosives being dropped into the residential district, likely killing hundreds of civilians. He growled into his microphone.

"Chi Squadron, take the left flank and bombard their artillery batteries. Delta; take the right and cut off the advance of their heavy infantry. I'll take Omicron down the centre and draw off fire from the escapees. Forward through the inferno, Hell Dogs!"

Amestris had never seen much in the way of armoured warfare. Border disputes between Amestris and any neighbouring hostile nation had nearly always been dealt with by infantrymen and the occasional State Alchemist who had ticked off the High Command. But it did not mean that the Armoured Regiments were untrained or unseasoned. The sight of the H39's moving into formation and cresting the ridge was a magnificent sight.

The civilians who could see them would remember it for the rest of their lives. The Bonded didn't expect it. The first round fired from Delta Squad ripped into the Command vehicle of the Infantry Division, killing Commander Von Herlecht and his tacticians. The veritable rain of fire from Chi squadron took out a third of the two dozen artillery guns before the Bonded gunnery crews knew a thing had occurred. However this was child's play compared to Omicron.

Kaidar ordered his section to swing down into the valley from the ridge heading straight into the city. The decline was steep, making their descent all the faster. From the get-go, Lyasan's gunner, the infamous 'Heartland' Pauling Marks fired a repeated burst of high-explosive and armour-piercing shells at the largest of the four zeppelins. The combined nature of these shells and the fact that the balloon wasn't nearly armoured enough to withstand concentrated rifle fire, never mind an artillery bombardment meant that it didn't ignite; it exploded with the force of a small star.

That was because they had just hit the troop transport. The explosion was made even greater by the amount of supplied grenades and gunpowder in every bullet. Pauling didn't know it, but had just ended over three thousand lives with eight well-placed rounds. Shrapnel, fire, crates and ashes rained down on West City, followed by the carcass of the conflagrating zeppelin. It was as if time had frozen.

The snap ambush had essentially prevented any ground drop troops from landing, leaving Delta to wipe up what was left of the infantry with ease. Chi had already destroyed the artillery line and was regrouping within the city limits. Kaidar looked through his pulpit at the disintegrating invader presence. They seemed to be retreating, but he knew better than that. He radioed his squadrons.

"It's a trap they're setting up. Their major force has to be greater than this and stationed somewhere nearby. Omicron, concentrate long range fire on all visible zeppelins. Chi, prepare siege positions for a possible enemy counterattack. Delta, link up with Omicron and advance forward into the city boundaries. We're not finished until all possible doubt of a counterattack and complete enemy defeat is secured. Over and out."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward still had his doubts about this ruthless war maiden that appeared from nowhere and executed living beings, no matter their allegiance, without so much as a blink. He had seen that cold look only once before, in the soulless eyes of Father's Homunculi as they killed and hurt without qualm or mercy. He hated people like that, but something told him that she was minutely different, that that difference would have to be enough for him to join her, if just for the moment.

"Mr Elric?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "How do you feel about seeing a little magic?" That completely threw him as she turned away, smirking smugly. Out of the blue, she raised her hands up and they began to glow with green alchemic energy.

She slammed them together and began to call out in a commanding voice. "Abyssal Ocean, open thine gates as the trail of broken men march through. The enemy closes the distance and we shall avoid rout and ruin!" She slammed her hands down onto the floor and from it was constructed a large metal archway in the doorway, in which a purple wall of energy gathered.

The Elric stood amazed as Franziska stood up and dusted herself off. She turned and flashed what must have been a rare grin. "You approve of my handiwork, Mister Elric?"

Alphonse wandered closer. He did not touch the gateway, but reached out a hand towards it. "Wow." Behind him Obsidian and Thaluia were both smirking up a storm. "You activated a usable Gate... without a transmutation circle or a Philosopher's Stone. Still why..." It dawned on him. "Are you insane? You want us to travel through a Gate of Truth? How do you expect us to survive?"

"You will be fine Alphonse Elric. How do you think we travelled here in the first place?" Alphonse did not look reassured by Obsidian's words. His armour made Alphonse feel ... very uncomfortable.

"YOU TRAVEL BY GATE?"

Edward's comically loud shout of incredulity was enough to make Franziska wince, but inwardly she smiled. Here was the Commander Edward Elric of the Amestrian Military State Alchemists she knew. The man who masterminded the downfall of Drachma, Aerugo and the Northern Citadels. The hero of Justinian Ridge, Leola and the Bussan Fields. The man who wiped out the first eighteen Grand Army Infantry Divisions in a single stroke at the Battle of Piraeus Ford. The legacy of Xerxes, the Golden-Eyed King and the Firstborn Son of Light. The Fullmetal Alchemist. With his help, she would restore the future of Amestris and the world, easily.

Granted he wasn't and never would be the man she knew during the War of the Twelve, that vengeful master of war that made her shiver with delight every time he spoke her name, but nevertheless he was Edward Elric and he was a hero, something neither she nor her brother in all their dark power and glory could ever hope to destroy, nor would they want to.

"It's perfectly safe Mr Elric. In times far from now the Bonded race stabilised the techniques and technology to craft working gateways from alchemy. We've playing around with the fabric of reality since before even your irritating father was born. And yes I know of him, who hasn't heard of that imbecilic conjurer Van Hohenheim of Light? What an utterly boring man."

Both Elrics were struck speechless by this description of their estranged father enough that the three were able to herd them closer to the gateway. Franziska motioned to Thaluia and she grinned viciously. "So do you wish to jump or be pushed sirs?"

Edward stared deadpan between her and the gate. "If I'm expected to jump into that thing, where will I end up?"

"You will land about half a mile outside Risembool village, not far from the residence of a certain Madam Rockbell and her savant granddaughter. I believe you know them, Mr Elric." Her smirk betrayed her knowledge of their relationship.

Ed glared at her. "How long have you known about Winry? Leave her out of this, witch."

This time Franziska's kick was hard enough to push Ed through the swirling nexus of the gateway. He should have seen it coming to be honest. Alphonse shuddered at the idea that someone may be stronger than their teacher, the great Izumi Curtis. He shuddered even more at the expectant look in the seething eyes of Franziska von Karma.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As Elrik Volsung regained his bearings, groaning in pain from having impacted the metal plating of the truck he had just been dropped into, he heard a few more thumps behind him as who he guessed were Mustang's team were also dropped into the back of the antique Utgard TTV. The truck must have been assigned for an honour guard or something; because that was the only reason an Utgard would be out of a museum.

He sighed deeply in exasperation at Revan von Karma's antics. The comedic madman had so far in the past tried to murder him hilariously in thirty-two separate occasions.

For fun. No other reason.

He was about to relax in the seat when felt the cool steel of a pistol muzzle against the side of his head. He had taken off his hat. The sound of the pistol being cocked wasn't enough to comfort him either, if anything it made it worse.

"Riza Hawkeye, I presume?"

The muzzle was actually pressured against the side of his head of his head now.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours stranger. Now talk and drive... I recognise that we need to get out of the city as well find out what's going on; and the babbling maniac upstairs seemed to think you could help us. So drive."

At that command he smiled. "That actually helps me out quite a bit. I need to pick up a few people as well. Let's go for a drive Riza. Just like old times." He flicked the ignition and the old engine purred. "Good evening passengers this is your captain speaking. Tonight's weather consists of mild high explosives and persistent rains of napalm so there will be turbulence and severe problems with visibility."

He cackled as he drove off out the depot gate, smashing through the wire fencing and crushing Bonded under the truck tyres with a sound like crumpling aluminium can. "Try to enjoy the flight and Captain Elrik will see you safe through. Thank you for listening and while you wait, here's a little music!"

He punched the radio on and the sound of a South City bluegrass band pounded from the cockpit speakers. Roy Mustang scowled at the back of the stranger's head.

"I hate bluegrass. More than I hate regulation skirts."

Jean Havoc laughed from where he was lying. "I dunno sir, sounds pretty catchy to me."

Breda snorted. "Yeah it would Jean, you're tone deaf in one ear and you're also an idiot."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Revan hummed pleasantly as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, cutting down any Bonded paratrooper foolish enough to cross his path. He was in a great mood. His kill count was rising rapidly, his sister wasn't in a bad mood as far as he could tell and he would soon be executing Echelon members one by one.

Suddenly he felt a ceiling give way below his feet and he tumbled down the sloping rubble to land at street level on his feet. At first glance the Bonded troops stopped to recognise him, but by that time they were dead as blades sliced through armour, Kevlar, flesh and bone as he continued on his rampage.

It was when he eventually found a large enough group, a platoon of troops, that he actually began to sing in a deeply disturbing lyric.

"I slice and dice and kill and maim;

For my laughter and their pain;

And neck and sinew are not safe;

From bullet fired and slashing blade;

The street will run red with their blood;

Their corpses lying in the mud;

The Queen rewards me handsomely;

So dance the dance of death with me!"

If they had had an inkling of their peril, any man would have run screaming from the lunatic swordsman dashing around in front of them, dismembering, disembowelling, decapitating and humiliating the Bonded troops. Thick viscous blood made the street slippery as reinforcements tumbled over each other in a comedic macabre ballet of ridiculous proportions.

Mad red eyes met red eye plate and even the emotionless creature inside the armour felt a little afraid. The cackling gleeful joy of Revan von Karma echoed around the city streets even above the screams and gunfire.

On a rooftop stood a young teenage girl, who upon hearing the laughter smiled fondly. Then she yanked her kukri knives out of a Bonded soldiers neck and stabbed him in the lungs. As the armoured corpse toppled to the floor, she giggled. Tonight was a killing night. Best not to waste it.


End file.
